


i love you

by orphan_account



Series: PruCan Pecans 2017 [2]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, prucanweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prucan week 2017Day 2Prompt: Temp/TouchNSFWSexual content is heavy, though not entirely too explicit. M/M. Don't like don't read.





	i love you

(A/N: I will say this again: NSFW) 

Mathieu gasped as Gilbert's hand glided down his torso to rest on his hip.

Swiftly the albino returned his lips to his lovers in a messy, open mouthed kiss. After a short battle of tongues the white haired man abandoned Mathieu's mouth in pursuit of his jaw line to his ear and to his pale neck. 

Mathieu moaned in response and rolled his hips against Gilbert's, causing him to growl at the growing tightness in his jeans. 

Both males had long ago forgone shorts but somehow remained wearing pants. Looping his fingers through Mathieu's belt loops, the Prussian pulled him closer, searching for enough pressure to relieve some of the nearly painful strain on his cock. 

Groaning into Matt's shoulder he heard him gasp again as he roughly pulled the jeans from his hips and returned to his boyfriend's mouth. 

As their tongues clashed with one another Gilbert rid them not of pants and underwear as well. Moaning at the feel of skin on skin he reached for the lube on the night table next to the bed. 

After thoroughly coating three fingers in the slick substance Gilbert reached down between the to prepare Mathieu. He could help but smile at Mathieu's sharp intake of breath as he pushed a single digit into his puckered hole.

After a few moments he added a second finger, then a third. Gilbert's mouth returned to Mattie's neck as the Canadian's hand trailed over his abs. Removing his fingers from the blonde he reached over for the bottle of lube once more applying it the his hardened member. 

They wrapped their arms around each other as Gilbert lined himself up with Mathieu's tight entrance, both groaning at the amount of sheer pleasure that overtook them both. 

The sound of skin on skin and heavy breathing filled the room as Gilbert set a slow pace, rocking their body's together again and again as hands wondered lovingly over one another. 

As breathing grew heavier, the pace quickened, and mouths met on a clash of teeth and tongues Mathieu cried out as Gilbert hit the bundle of nerves hidden deep within him over and over. 

Together they yelled as they spent themselves. Leaning over the blonde Gilbert whispered in his ear.

"Ich liebe dich" 

"Je t'aime."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ ich-bin-virwirrt.tumblr.com


End file.
